Ace
Ace (エース, Ēsu) formerly known as Alexander, is a Rookie Bishokuya that entered this life ten years ago, after his sister was kill by an unknown beast that was being controled by a Bishokukai, from that day forward he began training to become stronger and avenge his sister. He quickly gained reputation as a bishokuya, due to his unique ability to get to compress air to create various objects and sometimes he does some work for IGO. Currently he want to go to the Gourmet World but to do that he need to become stronger and get more control over his abilities. He is greatly known by his alias Perfect Defense (ジャスト警備, Jasuto Keibi) due to his ability to compress air. During one of his jobs for the IGO he have meet a girl named Marie and sometime after that they formed a combo. He is the son of Coby Foster a famous Bishokuya that currently live in the Gourmet World and Aisha Foster how was a famous chef, he is also the brother of Liz that currently is member of the Bishokukai. Appearance Ace is a young man with 19 years old who has white spike hair and brown eyes, tan skin and a a very muscular body. Being born with Gourmet Cells Ace, have a big scar on his left cheek. the clothes that he is almost always seen wearing consists of simply some black pants, sneakers and a sleeveless hooded sweater, when he leaves on a trip to training or a job, he is almost always seen wearing a pair of brown and black pants, purple sneakers, with a long purple coat hood and two bracelets that were given to him by his sister. When he fights against a girl, during the battle she ends by saying that he is cute but stupid. When he was little, his hair was a lot longer and was always messy, and even then his skin was tanned. At the time he was quite small and the only physical attribute that he had developed were his legs that was seen by the fact that he got it to run fairly quickly. His clothes was quite simple using only a black shirt under a white sleeveless Hoodie, white shorts and white shoes. Personality When his mother was still alive, Ace was a very cheerful and energetic child who was always playing with her big sister. When his mother died due to an illness he began to be more reserved and left to play with the other children in the village, from that moment he began to grow your hair long and at night went to the forest to fight against wild animals. When he was nine years of age he began to create bond with another sister-time and seemed to be a bit more cheerful, and when she died ace had a total collapse. Until I started doing work for the IGO as a Bishokuya he was very distant and did my best to hide from society. One of the great attributes his personality is the persistence and determination that he put in everything he does, as it has been seen that he was able to train intensively speed only for three years, and after his sister was killed he trained for ten years to master his gourmet cells, knocking and all his physical attributes. The biggest flaw in his personality as mentioned by some members of the IGO, is the fact that he doesn't care if it's smart or not, and in a fight he would rather attack directly create traps, but once you have found a combo he began working as a team and use a little his head. As everyone Ace also have anger stored inside him and the moment he showed that for the first time was when he discovered that the beast who killed his sister was being controlled by a Bishokukai, he was so angry he went straight to the headquarters of them to kill the person responsible. It was there that he had his second mental breakdown after he discovered that his sister was still alive and since their mother died she is part of the Bishokukai, after he discovered he was unable to say anything until Marie did recover his senses. Another feature of his personality is the fact that he never misses a promise and when he promises to protect someone he does that even he has to die, and the person that he protected for longer was Marie having almost died during the time that they fought against the Bishokukais. Synopsis History Early Life Ace is the son of Coby and Aisha was born in an unknown village coexisted in harmony with the animals, his father abandoned them leaving their mother with two children. Two years after their mother died to an unknown disease that killed a large part of the women of the village and with that Ace was alone with her older sister Liz. For three years he trained incessantly fighting several wild animals in the forest, and during this time he developed an incredible speed. At the age of nine the little happiness he still had ended completely when his sister was killed by a beast which attacked and destroyed the village altogether. Teen Years With ten-year-old ace began to perform several random works in exchange for food in order to get stronger and be able to survive, during one of his trips he found a man who made the proposal that if he managed to defeat a beast with a capture level of 40 he would give him a House and a family. Although he did not accept the proposal of the home and family, ace still wanted to defeat the beast and test his own abilities. After a whole week, he returned to the man with a dead Giant Tiger, and as a reward the man offered him a job in the Organization IGO, and for some reason he accepted. Nineteen Nine years after having seen with his own eyes a beast with a capture level of 40, Ace now works when is called to the IGO, he travels all over the world in search of answers for why his sister was killed and his father have disappeared. He currently travels accompanied by his combo Marie and together they discovered the truth of what happened ten years ago. After seen how strong their enemies are, the two decided to train in order to enter the Gourmet World and finally have each their own revenge. Equipment Power & Abilities Hunting Method Air Compression (エア縮, Eashuku) is a hunting method that Ace have create in order to use his power to solidify the air to hunt. When the air comes into contact with the skin of ace, begin to mix with the cells and from that moment the air is compressed, when ace releases into the atmosphere air, he gains full control and can make all the air that came with his cells join creating various forms according to his will. When I was a kid, his specialty was to create several cubes to be able to walk freely through the air and as he loosened the air mixed with the cells, he would attack the opponent with several physical attacks. One major disadvantage of this method of hunting is the fact that how many more objects it creates less control he has. One of the ways he created in order to contradict this weakness was to create several objects cubes but cause they don't handle and with it he could concentrate on other objects. Currently the principle basis of this hunting method is being used to create defense barriers, traps the opponent did not flee, and on occasion attack with large objects to smash the opponent. Offensive Techniques *'Air Blades' (エア剣, Eaken): The first attack that Ace created, using air compression is the release of enough air mixed with cells around it and then making them join quickly he creates several sharp disks that can be used both offensively and defensively, causing them to spin around it creates a shield that cuts everything it touches or throw them against the opponent. Due to being mixed with his gourmet cells, ace can make the disks are invisible to the naked eye by putting the air less compressed. Due to air being mixed with cells of Ace, anyone with the same cells can see the air he can control no matter how scattered or decompressed it is. Defensive Techniques *'Heaven's Gate' (天国関, Tengoku Seki): One of the most used techniques for Ace, these walls require an enormous amount of air and because of that he spends enough energy to do just one but after being created is almost impossible to break it due to having immense compressed air along. This seems to have both a positive and a negative, o positive is the fact that it is almost impossible to break and is quite practice against long-range opponents and those who need time to be able to attack another-time. The downside is that as it takes time to be able to be made so opponents and short-range melee fighters have an advantage against him in this kind of occasions. Ace gave this attack the name of Heaven's Gate, due to the fact that he considers this power a gift and that he want to use it to protect the people he love. Supporting Techniques Physical Prowess Knocking Intimidation Air Solidification Ace signature power that he gain whene he discover he have gormet cells, Air Solidification consists of basically in air compression to create various things. To be able to use this power he have gain several abilities like the fact that his skin can absorb more air than normal humans, next his cells gave him the ability to compress the air that is in contact with him and then whene he release the air it will start to build up all together into one place and by controling the compressed air he can then mold it into various objects just like Walls, Cubes, Piramides, Weapons and many other things. Quotes Trivia Behind The Scenes *He is based on the Psyren manga character Kyle Tenjuin. *Permission to utilize Gourmet Cells was granted by Phantombeast. Category:Original Character Category:Male Category:Bishokuya Category:Gourmet Cell Bearer Category:Character Category:Characters Category:Main Character Category:IGO Category:Human World Category:Combo Category:Human Category:Knocking User